The subject matter of this application relates to location systems for medical facilities. Location detection systems are known in the art for tracking the location of personnel and equipment in a facility. These systems have been specifically adapted for use in facilities such as healthcare facilities for tracking healthcare professionals, e.g., nurses and physicians, and for tracking equipment, e.g., beds, patient monitoring devices, and the like. A typical location detection system is also referred to as an asset tracking system that utilizes tags that periodically transmit a unique identification signal. Receivers are located throughout the facility at known locations for receiving these identification signals. The receivers are wired to a central computer that processes the unique identification signals to determine a location of the asset associated with the tag.
The subject matter of the present application also relates to systems and methods by which person support apparatuses—such as, but not limited to, cots, stretchers, beds, chairs, recliners, operating tables—communicate with each other and with other structures.